Help!
by LeCigea FanFiction
Summary: Dos amantes aburridos de sus vidas y que quieren ser libres por fin. Que quieren ser como nacieron y demostrarle al mundo lo que el amor puede lograr. Sólo quieren ser ellos dos y los besos fugaces bajo la luna, sin que nadie diga nada, ya que nadie les conoce simplemente. ¿Huir sería lo mejor? Tal vez sí. Tal vez empezar de cero.


**Aquí hay que poner orden, ORDEN(?). Vale, sí, desaparecí por varios meses, no publicaba nada, no daba explicaciones, etcétera, etcétera, pero todo tiene su razón, las cuales no expondré para no aburrirlos(?) mas siempre son libres de preguntar por mensaje privado, si gustas -inserte corazón aquí-**

 **Ahora vamos a lo importante. He vuelto. Estoy organizando fechas para ver cuándo actualizar TODOS los fanfics que aún les debo, hay muchos que prometí serían muy largos y las ideas seguirán dando vueltas en mi mente. Pronto publicaré las fechas de cuándo actualizaré cada uno, ¡así que atentos!**

 **Y ahora, para empezar de nuevo y retomar la confianza y el amors de ustedes a mí y de mí a ustedes(?) vengo con esta preciosura corta. No es mucho, ya que todo lo que tenía, absolutamente todo lo perdí, ¡a disfrutar!**

* * *

Él, estaba en el escenario parado con el micrófono al frente. Las luces se movían de un lado a otro. Los gritos inundaban sus oídos y la sonrisa se le hacía presente. Las fanáticas alocadas exclamaban su nombre, los fanáticos también.

La batería comenzaba a sonar tras de él, miraba sobre su hombro y su baterista ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. A sus lados, las guitarras eléctricas empezaban a hacer los primeros acordes junto con ese sonido acelerado, y el bajo también sonaba por allí, ¿qué más, qué más? Nada más, estaba todo listo, sólo tuvo que aclararse la garganta y tomar en su mano el micrófono, entreabrir los labios y recordar qué canción era la que debí entonar.

Ah, sí, era su canción preferida entre todas las que había compuesto en algún momento, una reciente y que todo Japón se sabía, qué va, ¡Todo el mundo la tarareaba! Era éxito de ventas, ¡la canción del momento, sí, la canción del momento escapaba de los labios de él! Era muy famoso ahora, todas las niñas querían estar con él y tomarse fotos a su lado. Como buena estrella, no cobraba por ello, vivía gracias a las fanáticas y fanáticos.

Por donde pasaba, sólo se sentía el olor a envidia del resto, le señalaban y exclamaban ''¡Mira, es él, el de la canción de moda!'' y corrían hacia él.

Ha, sí, la vida de un gran artista no era cosa fácil, las cámaras, la vestimenta, los chismes, todo iba con él. Siempre debía verse bien, osea, ¿se imaginan una fotografía en la que salga mal? ¡No! Su reputación estaría arruinada, de todas maneras. Además toda la burla que iría contra él...

Su canción dejaría de ser la más escuchada a nivel mundial y ahora serían sólo parodias.

Por eso su perfil debía ser siempre alto. Si iba a comprar algo, debía hacerlo con respeto y sabiendo qué comprar, no podía sólo ir y pagar con mucho dinero algo que vale la nada misma. Si iba a ir a cortarse el cabello, debía ser en la mejor peluquería y procurar salir bien de allí, ¿se imaginan salir y que le hubiesen cortado mal el cabello? Por eso mejor sólo se aseguraba y le pedía a una muchacha de confianza que lo hiciera por él. O si es que iba a salir a pasear un rato, debía parecer casual y despreocupado, mas nunca molesto, pues si una cámara le encontraba frunciendo el entrecejo o gritando, lo que saldría no sería nada bueno. O si sólo quería tener una cita con su novio, siempre, pero siempre debía ser en un lugar bastante caro y lujoso, no podía llevarlo a cualquier basural de comida chatarra, también debía vestirse de manera excelente, jamás con ropa casual de andar en la casa, siempre ropa cara y que claro, se le viera bien, no quería parecer payaso, ¡no podía ni debía!

Exclamó la primera nota y el público gritó con emoción, alzaban sus celulares tomando fotografías, vídeos y alumbraban mientras que le seguían con la canción que el azabache entonaba.

¡¿Y es que quién diría que Izaya Orihara sería tan conocido mundialmente, y no por algo malo esta vez?! La emoción se lo comía vivo, de estar cumpliendo el sueño de tantos al verle en vivo y en directo. Y pronto empezaría con su gira por Europa. Ya habían miles de entradas vendidas entre todos los países a los que asistiría. Millones para él, ¡millones!

Y claro, como toda estrella de la música con mucho dinero, ya tenía su mansión en la cual sólo vivía con su pareja, con el que tenía un gato. Tenían un vehículo lujoso y dinero de sobra, su teñido ya no tenía que ser guardaespaldas de nadie, bueno, sólo del azabache, nunca se sabe cuándo puede llegar un loco haciéndose pasar por fanático y terminar atacando al cantante. Igual, Orihara iba siempre con sus queridas navajas por si acaso, pero no quedaría bien frente a la prensa, ¿no?

''Cantante ataca a fanático inocente''.

Eso pondrían los medios, sin lugar a dudas, ya que bueno, siempre cambian las historias, ¡malditos periodistas que arruinan todo!

Que ganas de acabar con cada uno de ellos.

Y ugh, después del concierto tenía la conferencia de prensa, debería responder preguntas que le hicieran, y no tenía ganas de ésto exactamente, pero qué se le va a hacer, millones más por unas cuantas preguntas.

Se paseaba por el escenario con el micrófono en su mano, tocando con la libre las manos de los fanáticos y fanáticas que se encontraban en primera fila. Callaba a veces como lo hace cualquier cantante para que continuara el público.

Era genial aquella sensación de gusto y placer de poder hacer feliz al resto sólo escribiendo letras con mucho significado. Era tan fantástico que podría vivir en un mundo así por siempre. Vivir en un escenario junto a los suyos.

Si bien Izaya Orihara era alguien muy engreído, sentía un gran agradecimiento hacia sus fanáticos por haberle ayudado a ser lo que es ahora, un cantante de los grandes y de las voces potentes.

Sintió un golpe seco contra él y un gemido de dolor se le escapó de los labios. Fue directo en la cara. Se quitó lo que fuese de la cara y lo tiró por allí, refunfuñando cual viejo molesto y sentándose en la cama. Entonces el horror ocurrió. Un frío enorme recorrió totalmente su espina dorsal, sus brazos y su pecho. Otro gemido más se le fue de los labios. Se abrazó a sí mismo e intentó quedarse en calor, volviendo a recostarse dejando las cobijas hasta su cuello, casi llegando al mentón.

La luz blanca apareció en la habitación y se sintió peor. Ahora tenía los ojos cerrados de la molestia.

Y no entraba en lógica hasta ahora. El concierto, el público, el dinero... todo había sido un gran sueño, bastante imaginativo, ¿no, Orihara? Ahora se siente idiota. Posiblemente sea tarde y el rubio se fuese a reír de por qué esa era su hora de despertar el día sábado.

Debían de ser entre las once y las doce, al menos. Miró por la ventana una vez y se pudo percatar de que, para nada más ni nada menos, ¡estaba nevando, joder, por eso el frío que le dio! Y el rubio era tan bueno con el informante que tenía el placer de abrirle las cortinas y tirarle almohadas, sí, simplemente un amor, ¿cómo diablos se enamoró de... él?

Para cuando logró enfocar bien, él ya no estaba. El teñido no estaba ni cerca de por allí... ¿cuál era esa lógica suya por desaparecer cuando Izaya comenzaba a sentirse bien?

Se tomó la cabeza con una mano y apoyó la otra del colchón para poder levantarse sin caerse. Frío de nuevo.

Estaba de pie y sentía que los pies se le estaban congelado. Frío que iba subiendo lentamente a los tobillos, pantorrillas, rodillas... tuvo que pararse sobre la alfombra para no terminar hecho un cubo de hielo. A paso lento pero seguro fue buscando su ropa. Pantalones, calzoncillos, camiseta, abrigo, y lo más importante: calcetines.

Obviamente no dudó en ponerse todo aquello. La ropa estaba helada, tal vez tenía más calor estando desnudo y entre las sábanas. Mas pronto ya tomaría el calor necesario y no se quitaría sus prendas para nada.

No tenía pensado trabajar hoy fuera del apartamento, así que no sentía necesidades de cambiarse el vestuario. Igual, era siempre el mismo, ¿no?

Pasó a paso delicadamente fue saliendo de la habitación hasta la cocina, viendo claramente al rubio sentado en la mesa, junto con varias cosas que eran para desayunar, obviamente.

No se había percatado todavía de que él estaba allí. La sonrisa ladina pasó por sus labios y de forma silenciosa se acercó por detrás, una vez estuvo justamente detrás del mayor de estatura... simplemente se le abalanzó encima. Shizuo exclamó tratando de mantenerse y no caer de la silla, sintiendo entonces la mejilla de su informante frotarse contra su cabello, recibiendo besos sobre el mismo.

Desde que se habían vuelto una pareja, Izaya era más molesto de lo normal. Y no había forma en que se quejara, le encantaba que el de ojos carmín fuese de esa manera. No era tierno, no; cualquier palabra podría identificar al informante, menos _esa_.

Risas y gritos pequeños se le escapaban al menor de estatura de los labios. Parecía en verdad que el frío ya no era un problema, al parecer ya estaba feliz, alegre, y todo por la simple razón de estar otro día más con el guardaespaldas.

Hubiese sido mejor sólo haber despertado a su lado. Mas el teñido era lo suficientemente madrugador.

— Pulga molesta...

— ¡Así me quieres, Shizu-chan!

Otra risa más por parte de ambos. Izaya sólo tomó asiento al lado de su amado y volteó su rostro para observarle entre una sonrisa. No una sonrisa sarcástica y cruel ahora. Ahora... era de verdad. Desde que habían empezado a salir —cinco meses antes—, Izaya se había vuelto ''real'', al menos con el rubio. Sonreía por alegría y no por placer. Consumía sus tres comidas diarias. Dormía las horas normales. Todo era tan extraño, y más porque todo ocurría por un sólo muchacho, ¿desde cuándo que sentiría esa atracción hacia el adverso?

— Me gustaría que habláramos —confesó el rubio.

El informante volvió a sentir frío ante esas palabras y pensó lo obvio, que iban a terminarle y que esos cinco meses simplemente serían un recuerdo en lo que le quedaba de corazón. Tragó saliva, tratando de no parecer nervioso y asintió.

— Suéltalo.

— Nuestra relación... es sólo dentro del apartamento, no es que quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo pero... tal vez deberíamos huir, y tener una vida de pareja normal.

* * *

 **YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY los dejo así c: sé que dejar los fanfics en sólo una frase no se hace(?) pero vamos, actualizaré pronto ^^**

 **¿Les gusta, sí, no? ¿quejas? ¿dudas? ¿ideas? ¡Todo es aceptado abajo, en los reviews!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, chau~**


End file.
